Metal coatings are commonly used either as a surface protectant or to enhance appearance on both metallic and non-metallic objects. A widely used metal finish is chromium plating to generate hard, corrosion-resistant, durable surfaces in various non-engineering and engineering applications. However, the typically utilized electrolytic chrome plating methodology has serious drawbacks.
Electrolytic chrome plating utilizes a chromium bath involving a mixture of chromium trioxide (CrO3) and sulfuric acid (sulfate, SO4) and produces hexavalent chrome, a highly carcinogenic material. This has led to the restriction/regulation on its use, concomitantly reducing the use of chrome coatings, to a minimum. The process is deemed both hazardous, and expensive. Indeed, chrome coating is primarily, but not exclusively, employed at present only in critical corrosion resistant applications such as coating of particular aircraft parts (e.g. landing gear), and some parts of hydraulic systems. Another limitation of the present process is that it only can be employed to coat metal objects. This has led to a search for alternative chrome coating processes that do not involve the creation of hexavalent chrome, and can be employed to coat both metal and non-metal objects. The invention of a new process that is safe, simple and inexpensive will allow chrome coatings to be widely employed for corrosion resistance, aesthetics, etc.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present disclosure will become better understood with reference to the accompanying description and claims.